katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Me
The stages in Me & My Katamari differ from the rest of the Katamari Series. As you play along, when a player finished the given stage, the player will be sent to another stage. This is almost a cycle in Me & My Katamari. However, to get the last 4 stages, the player must either to land on the following stages: Potato Land, Radish Land, and Zucchini Land. To get eternal mode, the player must reach about 80 points or higher based on the animal you select on. The strange request stages do not contain eternal mode, for they are bizarre challenges. Prince Island Tutorial *Goal: Learn how to play Katamari Damacy; Roll up June. *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: None *Eternal: No *BGM: Katamari on the Rocks (Arrangement) Shimano House (Turtle / Royal Monument) *Goal: 15cm (Turtle); 20cm (Other Stages) *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 4 Minutes Cousins: *Ace *Ichigo *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Noon *BGM: Katamari on the Rocks Model Shop (Octopus / Polar Bear) *Goal: 20cm *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 4 Minutes Cousins: *Havana *Colombo *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Morning *BGM: Katamari Holiday Joushima Villa (Panda / Elephant) *Goal: 20cm *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 4 Minutes Cousins: *Shikao *Huey *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Noon *BGM: Katamari Mambo Sakura Town (Canary) *Goal: 1m50cm *Starting Size: 20cm *Time: 6 Minutes Cousins: *Lucha *Twinkle *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Evening, Night *BGM: Roll Me In Maple Town (Cat) *Goal: 1m50cm *Starting Size: 20cm *Time: 6 Minutes Cousins: *Miso *Norn *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Morning, Noon *BGM: Gin & Tonic & Red Red Roses Oak Town (Cheetah / Whale) *Goal: 1m50cm *Starting Size: 20cm *Time: 6 Minutes Cousins: *Shy *Kuro *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Morning, Noon *BGM: Baby Universe Strawberry City (Gold Bug) *Goal: 10m *Starting Size: 1m50cm *Time: 5 Minutes *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Morning, Noon Cousins: *Odeon *Velvet *BGM: Que Sera Sera Melon City (Dolphin) *Goal: 10m *Starting Size: 1m50cm *Time: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Opeo *Signolo *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Morning, Noon *BGM: Everlasting Love Banana City (Crab) *Goal: 10m *Starting Size: 1m50cm *Time: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Kinoko *Mu *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Night *BGM: Sunbaked Savanna Radish Land (Cicada) *Goal: 70m *Starting Size: 10m *Time: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Can-Can *Foomin *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Evening, Night *BGM: Kuru Kuru Rock Potato Land (Beetle) *Goal: 70m *Starting Size: 10m *Time: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Ban-Ban *Nickel *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Noon, Evening *BGM: The Moon & The Prince Zucchini Land (Peacock) *Goal: 70m *Starting Size: 10m *Time: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Dipp *Slip *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Midnight, Morning *BGM: Angel Rain Rice State *Goal: 500m *Starting Size: 70m *Time: 3 Minutes Cousins: *Macho *Nutsuo *Peso *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Night, Morning *BGM: Katamari on the Swing Corn State *Goal: 500m *Starting Size: 70m *Time: 3 Minutes Cousins: *Hans *Lalala *Marny *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Noon, Evening *BGM: Houston Wheat State *Goal: 500m *Starting Size: 70m *Time: 3 Minutes Cousins: *Nik *Marcy *Paula *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Morning, Night *BGM: Angel Gifts Sunflower Continenet *Goal: 1km500m *Starting Size: 500m *Time: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Drooby (Drooby can be obtained when finishing Radish Land and Rice State) *Odeko (Odeko can be obtained when finishing Potato Land and Corn State) *Pokkle (Pokkle can be obtained when finishing Zucchini Land and Wheat State) *Eternal: Yes *Time of Day: Night **Rice State-Sunflower Continent: Morning-Afternoon **Corn State-Sunflower Continent: Afternoon-Night **Wheat State-Sunflower Continent: Night-Morning *BGM: Katamari on the Funk -Note: Only one cousin can be seen in Sunflower Continent. It depends on what land and state you land on. Volcano Island Requests (or Stages) in Volcano Island differ from the rest of the stages. They do not contain eternals. All of them are bizarre stages and only five stages are in Volcano Island. Shimano House (Evening) (Ant) *Goal: Roll up as many sweets you can in 5 minutes. *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Honey *Daisy *Eternal: No *Time of Day: Noon *BGM: Lonely Rolling Star Persimmon City (Crane) *Goal: Roll up as many old objects to your katamari. *Starting Size: 1m *Time: 4 Minutes Cousins: *Kenta *Fujio *Eternal: No *Time of Day: Noon *BGM: Cherry Tree Times Bamboo Land (Gorilla) *Goal: Make it to the rocket before 5 minutes end. *Starting Size: 4m *Time: 4 Minutes Cousins: *Jungle *Miki *Eternal: No *Time of Day: Night *BGM: DISCO☆PRINCE Birch Town (Chameleon) *Goal: Roll up as many objects requested by The King. *Starting Size: 30cm *Time: 8 Minutes Cousins: *Beyond *Nai-Nai *Eternal: No *Time of Day: Noon *BGM: You Are Smart Truffle Desert (Camel) *Goal: Roll up as many valuable objects as possible. *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Johnson *L'Amour *Eternal: No *Time of Day: Noon *BGM: Bluffing Damacy Other Stages Me & My Katamari *Goal: Roll up as many things as possible. *Starting Size: 16cm *BGM: Shine! Mr. Sunshine Category:Me & My Katamari: Stages Category:Stages Category:Lists